


Grown Ups in Bouncy Catles

by thorsvarme



Series: Robots and Bouncy Castles [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fingering, Hand Jobs, Interrupted Sex, M/M, almost fucking, arthur's hands, blowjob, eames in a kimono robe, sex in a bouncy castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsvarme/pseuds/thorsvarme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is so unsanitary, there were children in there.” Ariadne says, as she tucks Arthur’s gun into the waistband of her pajamas. </p><p>“Could you be a love and bring us back a bottle of olive oil?” Eames calls out after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown Ups in Bouncy Catles

**Author's Note:**

> As requested: the sequel to Bad Reputation, but I don't think you need to read that fic to understand what's happening in this one. Enjoy!
> 
> (I fail so hard at titles)

California is warm enough that both Arthur (who is naturally attuned to warm weather, being from the west coast himself) and Eames (who spent most of his adult life in places that had two seasons; a long spring and an even longer summer) are in the nude. Eames is reading the new Neil Gaiman while Arthur has his wonderful horn rimmed glasses on and is reading some dreadfully boring book about economics.

It’s nearly two in the morning and Eames is trying to decide between snaking a hand under the covers and jacking Arthur off slowly while reading his book or crawling under to take Arthur’s cock in his mouth and feel him harden against his tongue, when Arthur rolls over onto his side and nudges Eames with his foot. 

“Think everyone’s asleep yet?” 

“Probably, why?” 

The only response Eames gets is a grin from Arthur and an order to put something on. Eames puts on his silk kimono robe and whines as he watches Arthur pulling his boxers on over his ass. Arthur rolls his eyes and smirks, taking Eames’s hand and leading him downstairs and to the backyard, where the bouncy castle from James’s birthday party is still up. 

“I convinced Cobb to keep it up until tomorrow morning. I saw you watching Ariadne when she was in here, you were so jealous-” 

“Jealous? I was not jealous, I was watching with a grown up sense of disapproval for such childish-” 

“Eames, shut up and get in the bouncy castle with me.” Arthur cuts him off, holding out his hand.

“Say bouncy castle again,” Eames says, grinning as he takes Arthur’s hand and follows him up the walkway. 

It’s dark in the castle, the towers cast weird shapes over them, and it’s hot, a little muggy. Eames gives a few experimental jumps, but Arthur gets into it right away, he practices his flips and tumbles and looks really fucking ridiculous in his glasses and his boxers. Arthur’s grinning widely and biting his lip to hold back laughter. Eames is so charmed that he can’t help but jump over and wrap his arms around Arthur, tackling him to the bottom of the castle. They bounce a little, and Arthur lets out a quiet giggle that makes Eames melt. He settles his knees on either side of Arthur, bracketing Arthur’s lithe form between his thighs. 

Arthur is flushed red, still grinning up at Eames, his damp hair is sticking to his forehead and his glasses are a little crooked. Eames brushes Arthur’s hair out of his forehead and fixes his glasses, watching as Arthur’s grin turns into a more intense gaze. He groans and bends down to kiss Arthur deeply, squeezing him between his thighs. 

“Seriously, Eames? Here? Now?” Arthur asks when Eames pulls away. 

“What can I say, darling? Seeing your perpetually sullen, pouting face so lit up with childish glee-” 

“What the fuck are you talking about.” 

“And being exposed to your gorgeous, rarely seen dimples for such a long period of time.” Eames bends down again and presses a wet, sucking kiss to Arthur’s cheek.

“Ugh that is so fucking gross,” Arthur grumbles, wiping Eames spit off his face with the back of his hand.

“Why, it’s sent my heart all aflutter and my dick all a throbbing.” 

“I’m not even a little turned on right now.” 

"I'm sure that'll change," Eames murmurs as he kisses down Arthur's body. 

The floor of the bouncy castle chafes against his knees, but they've found ways to fuck in far more uncomfortable places and come out with far worse than a little friction burn. Eames kisses and licks his way down Arthur's chest, taking a few moments to suck each one of Arthur's nipples, making him arch and gasp softly. Eames grins around the hard nub clasped gently between his teeth and glances up at Arthur, whose eyes are closed and mouth is open. 

Eames cups Arthur's slim hips in his hands and tucks his fingers into the waistband of Arthur's boxers, making a small noise at the back of his throat. Arthur lifts his hips obediently, letting Eames tug his boxers down his long, toned legs. This makes them both bounce a little, especially when Arthur's loses his footing and falls back to the inflatable floor. Eames grins as he watches Arthur bite his lip and bite back a grin of his own. 

"What was that about not being turned on?" Eames smirks, pressing tender kisses from Arthur's hip, down to where his dick is lying half hard against his thigh. 

"Shut up," Arthur huffs, slipping a hand into Eames's hair and firmly guiding him over to his dick, making an impatient noise. Eames is half hard himself, and his dick jumps underneath the silk robe as Arthur takes control. 

"Hm," Eames hums, licking his lips and wrapping them around the very tip of Arthur's dick. His eyes fall shut and he gives a satisfied groan while Arthur gasps and moans his name. 

Eames grins and laps at the head of Arthur's dick with his tongue while Arthur moans his name again. He takes more of Arthur into his mouth, humming around the hot weight of Arthur's hardening cock in his mouth, lying against his tongue. Eames's dick throbs and he opens his mouth wide, taking as much of Arthur as he possibly can into his mouth and giving a long, hard suck. He shudders at Arthur's subsequent moan, groans at the way Arthur's dick twitches in his mouth, and hums appreciatively at the salty taste of cum on his tongue.

He works himself up to a rhythm, bobbing up and down along what he can fit into his mouth with minimal effort and fists the rest in his hand, pumping nice and slow. He glances up at Arthur as he gives a good suck, dipping his tongue into the leaking slit at the head of Arthur's cock. Eames savors the way Arthur's mouth falls open and a thick groan escapes his throat, the sound making Eames's dick leak onto his stomach and the front of his robe. 

Eames reaches up with his free hand and tweaks Arthur's nipples. Arthur gasps and Eames slides two fingers into his mouth, lifting his gaze to watch his fingers disappear between Arthur's beautiful pink lips. Arthur sucks enthusiastically, getting Eames's fingers nice and wet, while Eames's rhythm falters and he settles for tonguing at Arthur's cock sloppily and working his fist loosely. 

He pulls his fingers free of Arthur's perfect mouth and sits back, still working Arthur's cock with his fist. Arthur says his name, his voice is hoarse and breathless but it makes Arthur's eagerness (and impatience) known. Eames lets go, taking hold of Arthur's hips once more and rolling him over. Arthur goes easily, getting on all fours and tucking his forearms under his head. Eames tugs at the knot at his front, letting his robe fall open as he moves forward on his knees, the dusting of blonde hair down his navel is dark and wet with precome. Eames grabs hold of his dick with one hand and slides his two wet fingers into Arthur's hole. 

Arthur swears and presses back against Eames's fingers and Eames clumsily seeks out Arthur's prostate while he spits into his palm a few times and spreads it along the length his dick. He lets go of his dick, gripping Arthur’s hip instead, and the movement of his fingers inside Arthur becomes more deliberate. He knows he’s found Arthur’s sweet spot when the man tenses all over and lets out a soft moan. Eames grins and teases Arthur for a few moments, revelling in the soft whine this produces, spitting into his hand again and making sure his dick is nice and slick. 

"We haven't got any lube, darling?" Eames says, making it a question. 

"It's fine," Arthur answers. "Spit’s fine just-" Arthur presses back against Eames’s dick, letting it slide along the cleft of his ass. Eames groans thickly, taking hold of Arthur’s hips again, lining himself up. They haven’t had many chances to fuck since they arrived in LA, with the kids in the house and Ariadne in town. Eames is dizzy with it now; knowing that any minute he’ll sink into Arthur’s tight heat and--- 

“Hey! Whoever’s in there ...I’ve got a gun.” Ariadne’s tiny voice calls out from outside the inflatable blue and green walls. Eames barely has time to scramble for Arthur’s boxers and hand them to him before she’s rounded the corner and standing there aiming a gun at the both of them. “What the _fuck_?”

“Could you keep it down? We’re trying not to wake anyone,” Eames says to her, over his shoulder, as he ties the front of his robe. 

“Is that my gun?” Arthur asks, sounding indignant. “I’m going to kill Cobb,” Eames hears him mutter. 

“Oh my god, I _knew_ it!” Ariadne exclaims. 

“You did not,” Arthur scoffs, rolling over and pushing Eames off him and sitting up, he’s managed to get his boxers back on too. 

“This is so unsanitary, there were children in there.” Ariadne says, as she tucks Arthur’s gun into the waistband of her pajamas. 

“Could you be a love and bring us back a bottle of olive oil?” Eames calls out after her. 

“ _Ew. No._ ” 

“We should go back upstairs Eames, come on,” Arthur says, taking hold of Eames’s hand and scooting out of the castle. Eames pouts and follows, quite disappointed that he won’t be able to say that he fucked Arthur in a bouncy castle. 

They make it back up to the guest room, both their hard ons have gone down and the spit on Eames’s dick is mostly dry, but Arthur smiles at Eames and kisses him tenderly, pulling Eames down on top of him. Arthur undoes Eames’s robe with one hand and gets the lube out from under the pillow with the other. They used to put it in the endtable but James found it and wanted to know what KY stands for. Arthur’s capable, now slick hands take hold of both their cocks and Eames is so turned on he could cry. Eames gasps and presses his mouth to Arthur’s messily, bucking into Arthur’s hand and against the hard flesh of Arthur’s cock. Arthur swears and is pumping them both firmly, no fucking around, no teasing, just wanting to get off with Eames. 

Eames wraps his arms around Arthur, pressing in close and kissing Arthur’s neck and his mouth sloppily. Kissing the line of Arthur’s jaw and his collarbones and the tips of his ears. They’re both close, Arthur is panting hard and his breath hitches every so often in these tiny gasps that make Eames’s dick twitch, and Eames’s mouth is open, pressed against the side of Arthur’s warm neck, his fingers digging into Arthur’s back. 

Arthur comes first, spilling over his hand and Eames’s dick. Eames licks his lips and opens his eyes to watch, groaning at the sight of his dick covered in Arthur’s pearly white cum. Eames doesn’t last much longer after that, a few more strokes of Arthur’s fist and he’s coming hard with his face pressed into Arthur’s neck and his arms clinging to Arthur, holding him close to his chest. 

“I love your hands,” Eames groans, taking hold of one and licking it clean of their come, making a satisfied noise at the taste. Arthur doesn’t respond, he’s frowning at something on the ceiling. “So what if she knows,” Eames murmurs softly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Arthur’s jaw. 

Arthur makes no indication that he heard him but gets up to grab a wet towel.

**Author's Note:**

> this was very poorly proofread and definitely not as thoroughly as it should have been. feel free to leave a comment about anything weird you come across in this <333 
> 
> I do hope to write more in this verse.


End file.
